


The New Evil Hotel

by IamAbsolem (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamAbsolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С того момента, как был повержен Лис, Первоначальный бог огня, минуло двадцать лет. Мир не перевернулся с ног на голову, и всё-таки кое-что ощутимо изменилось - новые боги разлетелись по миру, чтобы набраться сил, и в воздухе пахнет скорой войной. Царит затишье перед бурей, однако в мире богов любой покой не бывает продолжительным - Солейлю, убийце Лиса, и Хель, богине смерти, нужно объединиться, чтобы противостоять таинственному злу, поселившемуся в Нью-Йоркском отеле и именующему себя "Новым".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Офис Змея находился в одном из зданий Москвы-Сити. Другими словами, в месте, которое Солейль терпеть не мог. Ему не нравились стеклянные небоскрёбы, снующие туда-сюда силуэты – и на земле, и там, в высоте, - общая фальшивость и, во всех смыслах, хрустальность. Здесь ему не дышалось, а в солнечные дни его слепили отраженные лучи, неизменно напоминающие о светлой улыбке Оленихи – но он вынужден был приходить сюда. Это была одна из его обязанностей. Пока бог не снисходит до людей, он свободен, но человеческий облик налагает обязательства и нужду соответствовать новой ипостаси. К счастью, Солейль ещё не бывал свободным, и так и не перестал быть человеком, поэтому мотания к наставнику по утрам и вечерам воспринимал философски. В школу-то он когда-то ходил; тут нет особой разницы. Только вместо литературы и математики – длинные отчеты, обсуждения и подобие терапевтических сеансов. Становление богом для психики незаметно не проходит.

С того момента, как Солейль обнял Пака, а Гери пронзил их рогами Оленихи, минуло двадцать лет. Несмотря на то, что Первоначальных раньше не смещали, а новые боги появлялись крайне редко, мир с ног на голову не перевернулся и переворачиваться не собирался, так как Солейль ещё не овладел силой Лиса полностью. Или не только поэтому. За своих юных собратьев Солейль отвечать не мог: Хель испарилась семнадцать лет назад, а Гери, которому она перед этим при поддержке Змея передала силу Волка – при содействии самого Волка, что вдвойне удивительно, - пребывал в процессе осознания. То есть похоронился в сибирских лесах с Медведем и осваивал божественное мастерство. Возвращаться в город он явно не планировал; Змей со снисходительной улыбкой утверждал, что они нашли общий язык. Как бы то ни было, пока «новенькие» были тише воды ниже травы, что кое-как успокаивало Первоначальных; и всё-таки Солейль, которого Змей таскал с собой на все редкие встречи и с которым делился всеми подробностями, знал: они взволнованы. И готовы к войне. Потому что молодые боги необузданны и понятия не имеют, что такое Вселенная и как с ней обращаться…

Солейля это, признаться честно, несколько оскорбляло. Да, властью хотелось пользоваться, силой – распоряжаться, но никто из них – ни он, не Гери, ни Хель, - не были настолько идиотами, чтобы в корне менять базовые законы или само течение жизни. Да, кое-какие реформы лично Солейль свершил бы, но, по его мнению, в этом не было ни малейшего повода для беспокойства.

Тем не менее, Змей желал видеть его каждый день у себя в кабинете, в будние и выходные, в девять часов утра. И Солейль не решался нарушать этот распорядок. Не только из-за того, что наказания от Змея всегда болезненны и прекрасно убеждают в том, что ему лучше не перечить – было в этом что-то ностальгическое. Звон будильника, спуск с кровати, прохладная вода из крана… что-то родное. Как в том забытом Господом городке, созданном Первоначальными в качестве поля боя Лиса и Волка. Хотя, Солейль не испытывал особенной тоски по смертной жизни – он стремился к могуществу, он его получил. Жалеть было не о чем.

Разве что только о том, что в тисках небоскрёбов немудрено задохнуться. Раньше Солейля это не смущало; теперь же, когда каждый загоревшийся огонёк на планете подпитывал его, а он целиком и полностью зависел от её ритма, они казались кощунством – панцирем на теле близкого существа, клеткой, тюрьмой. В плохом настроении он задумывался: а не подорвать ли Солнце, чтобы оно спалило людей к чёртовой матери и скинуло с Земли эти тиски? Но потом разум услужливо напоминал, что он ещё не достиг уровня Пака, и Солнце за пределами его влияния. Пока.

Солейль поправил галстук, обхватывающий шею не хуже петли, и вошёл в одно из зданий, на ходу продемонстрировав охраннику пропуск. По документам и в базе он значился как независимый эксперт по продажам и связям с общественностью – вопреки впечатлению, у Змея с чувством юмора всё было в порядке, - и благодаря перманентным визитам сотрудники знали его в лицо и по имени. Впрочем, попробуй не запомнить высокого голубоглазого блондина в дорогом костюме и с широкой лукавой ухмылкой. Если бы ему было нужно, он бы проходил через пост и без всяких пропусков.

\- Доброе утро, Ян Михайлович, - кокетливо поздоровалась с ним продавщица пищевого ларька.

Солейль только кивнул ей, улыбнувшись уголком губ. Не то чтобы он пребывал в дурном настроении, но к флирту не располагал – даже к безобидному и безуспешному со стороны наивной дамы.

Офис уже кишел работниками и посетителями. Они жужжали, как рой пчёл, передавали друг другу папки и бумаги, девушки впопыхах красили губы липкими помадами, шушукаясь о чём-то, пока начальник не разогнал и не лишил шанса посплетничать. Мужчины хохотали, видимо, над эпизодами вчерашнего футбольного матча или выпуском «Камеди Клаб», и от этого звука сводило скулы. Солейлю хотелось заткнуть уши и пробежать по коридору, чтобы быстрее очутиться в кабинете Змея со звукоизоляцией; в такие моменты он почему-то всегда вспоминал Хель – и понимал, как тяжело ей было в школе, где вечно суетились дети и подростки, и ни на мгновение не устанавливалась блаженная тишина.

Змей своим привычкам не изменял: когда Солейль переступил порог, он восседал на кожаном кресле, как на троне, и подписывал договора дорогой ручкой, инкрустированной бриллиантами. Он всегда встречал его так. В его кабинете у Солейля иногда кружилась голова: слишком высоко. Громады по бокам, пятна машин далеко внизу, бескрайние серые тучи, куда ни глянь. Когда паришь огромной огненной лисой, как-то не зацикливаешься на высоте, но люди есть люди – даже если ты просто в их шкуре. Наверное, именно поэтому их ещё никто не истребил: поразительные существа, очаровывающие даже богов, влияющие даже на Первоначальных, которых, казалось бы, ничьё влияние касаться не должно. Пошатнувшись, Солейль опустился в кресло. Змей вопросительно изогнул бровь, размеренно опустил ручку в чехол и только тогда спросил:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Солейль?

\- Заебался, - признался лис. От метро – потому что машины раздражали его даже больше поездов, - от москвичей, от телевизоров и рекламных щитов, от костюма и галстука, от жары, от требований, от всего.

\- Наличие эмоций – уже хороший знак, - резюмировал Змей. – Был приступ?

\- Нет. Ни намёка. Видимо, твой браслет помогает. Спасибо.

Змей тяжело поднялся, опершись о трость – за двадцать лет он так и не сменил ручку в форме змеиной головы, - и приблизился к лису. Солейль в который раз позавидовал его игре: при желании Змей одолел бы в схватке Брюса Ли или того, кто дерётся круче него, но при этом он двигался, как обычный старик – медленно, пыхтя. Солейль протянул ему руку с браслетом, обхватывающим запястье – малахитовый Ёрмунганд мерцал, будто живой. Первоначальный провёл по нему пальцем; Солейль ощутил неприятное покалывание. Щёлкнул замок, и браслет оказался в руках Змея. Он достал из ящика стола контейнер, развернул его и зацепил за край контейнера – из пасти Ёрмунганда полилась золотистая жидкость, которой Змей заполнил сосуд почти полностью.

\- Её так много… - прохрипел Солейль.

\- Мы только начали, - утешил Змей. – Ты зря скрывал атаки Пака так долго; не обратись ты ко мне за помощью, он бы тебя точно уничтожил. Но сделай ты это раньше, разгребать последствия было бы не так муторно. Однако процесс едва запущен, поэтому не думаю, что тебе стоит паниковать: мы выведем из твоего организма весь яд и отстоим твою личность. По моим прогнозам, браслет вскоре начнёт выкачивать всё меньше и меньше жидкости, и когда её не останется совсем, можно будет считать, что источник бед устранён.

\- Ты не говорил, сколько времени это займёт.

\- Примерно пять лет на то, чтобы Пак тебе не являлся, ещё столько же на ослабление симптомов, лет шестьдесят на непосредственно лечение, а там уж как пойдёт… сотню лет – минимум. Три сотни – максимум.

Солейль нервно расхохотался:

\- Это же парочка поколений!

Змей припечатал его ледяным взглядом, оборвав смех:

\- Я предупреждал тебя, ещё когда ты фантазировал о том, как станешь богом. Я объяснял, какую цену придётся заплатить. Ты выслушал меня и согласился. Ты сделал всё, как я сказал, получил, что хотел. То, что с тобой происходит, не должно тебя удивлять, потому что это часть платы. Скажи спасибо, что твой срок неограничен, «парочка поколений» для тебя – пшик, когда свыкнешься с мыслью о бессмертии. Я объяснял, что Лис – это не просто имя, должность или сила, это самостоятельная личность, сгусток воли, и, обретая то, что ей принадлежало, ты не мог не обрести и её. Я говорил: нужно будет бороться. Так что не распускай нюни. Выдержишь натиск Лиса – сам станешь Лисом, и не его марионеткой, а самим собой.

Солейль пристыженно поджал губы: да, Змей был прав. Когда он поделился с ним идеей забрать у одного из Первоначальных его силу, он не просто поддержал его – он ввёл его в курс дела. И Солейль знал, чем это чревато. И всё-таки… это было слишком больно.

Змей извлёк второй контейнер:

\- Расскажешь мне ещё что-нибудь сегодня?

Лис отрицательно качнул головой. Рассказывать было решительно нечего: божественное бытие было куда скучнее, чем он воображал. Почти не отличалось от смертного. Только проблем от него было больше – но и дополнительных плюсов, чего греха таить, тоже.

\- Хорошо, тогда я. На связь в кои-то веки вышел Филин; ты его не знаешь, он живёт обособленно, со своим любовником из Призрачных Псов – у него, с позволения сказать, отпуск вот уже пять сотен лет. Сейчас они обитают в Нью-Йорке, контролируют один из самых беспокойных районов. Обычно они сами устраняют помехи и разбираются с буйными духами, однако в данном случае сами справиться они не могут: Филин сообщил об отеле в центре, в котором с подозрительной частотой пропадают люди. Всё бы ничего, но проникнуть туда не может ни он, ни его Призрачный Пёс. Поэтому, получив известия, что среди нас появились ещё не утвердившиеся боги, он попросил вашей помощи, так как подозревает, что отель проецирует барьер против принятых богов. У вас же не было своего культа, значит, и преграду перед вами возвести нельзя.

Солейль хмыкнул. О Филине он действительно не слышал, и незнакомое имя принял к сведению, пообещав себе собрать всю существующую информацию о нём как о потенциальном враге. Сама история его заинтересовала: не так-то часто наткнёшься на что-то, с чем Первоначальные не способны совладать, - и смутило его лишь одно…

\- «Вашей помощи»? – переспросил он. – То есть, работа не для одного меня?

\- Не для одного. Есть теория, что в отеле действует создание из загробного мира, а при этом – сам понимаешь, без кого не обойтись.

\- Без Хель, - ухмыльнулся Солейль. – Но ведь она пропала. Никто не знает, где она. В любом случае, она не могла за двадцать лет набраться силы для перехода в Царство Мёртвых, как она поспособствует поимке этого «создания»?

\- Во-первых, чтобы поймать гостя с того света, совершенно не обязательно уметь переходить на тот свет. Во-вторых, я давно её нашёл. Она оказалась умнее и предприимчивее, чем я предполагал, а уж присутствие Аида очень сыграло ей на руку. Первые три года после получения силы Хель скиталась по планете и набиралась знаний у шаманов, гадалок и даже у некоторых русалок, кикимор и ведьм, благо, судьба одарила её тонким чутьём на учителей, и мистическим способом вышла на Медведя. У него она провела двенадцать лет, и он, по его словам, слепил из неё прекрасную правительницу мира мёртвых, с которой прошлая не сравнится – хотя, возможно, он переоценивает свой труд… пять лет назад она обосновалась в Румынии и в Бухаресте основала клуб.

\- Хель – клуб?! – воскликнул Солейль. – Ну нет! Это фантастика!

Змей хмыкнул и надел на Солейля браслет. Тот поморщился, выругавшись себе под нос – игла, встроенная в него, упёрлась в вену.

\- Ничуть нет, - возразил Первоначальный, возвращаясь на рабочее место и выравнивая кучу бумаги для принтера. – Хель живучая, как ты имел счастье убедиться, и пойдёт на всё, чтобы выстоять, даже на выход из зоны комфорта. Каждому богу, даже не любящему общество и людей, нужно поклонение – из веры он черпает мощь, и не имеет значения, может ли он жить без неё. Она проявила расторопность, обратилась к тому, от чего современные люди получают расслабление и подобие радости – развлечениям, разврату, уходу от реальности. Этот клуб – её часть, и когда туда приходят, она автоматически получает часть энергии – как любой другой бог от прихожан в своём храме. Когда клиенты пьют, занимаются любовью, болтают в её клубе – она наживается на этом, развивается, становится сильнее. Паразитирует, если угодно. Клуб – её храм. Бизнес – современная церковь, его плоды – всё равно что религиозные товары или ингредиенты для ритуалов, а любовь к ним – эквивалент поклонения. Вот почему Хель не слабее тебя, хотя её божественность имеет другие, более низменные истоки.

Солейль покраснел. Змей напрямую указывал ему, что он размяк! И как – сравнивая с Хель! В душе вспыхнула застарелая неприязнь к мелкой девчонке, впутывающейся в дела планетарной важности. Он вспомнил, как они таскали друг друга за волосы, и как загнанно она смотрела, когда Варвара чуть не утопила её в туалете, и как рисовала на жалком подобии мольберта – вспомнил, какой ничтожной она была, несведущей и недалёкой. И теперь Змей, который видел в ней такого же бесполезного червя, ставит её ему в пример!

\- Она же унылая мизантропка! – взвыл лис. – Как она может держать клуб?! Да он наверняка развалился в первые недели!

Змею, судя по всему, доставляло неизъяснимое наслаждение наблюдать, как раздражается его подопечный. Добил он его с удовольствием, хитро прищурившись:

\- «Каларати» пользуется спросом как среди смертных, так и среди тех, кто не принадлежит к рациональной части Вселенной.

Солейль всплеснул руками:

\- «Каларати»! Ещё и название такое!..

\- Ты сейчас оскорбил одну из самых грозных и неукротимых богинь в истории человечества, в честь которой и назван этот клуб. И которая, между прочим, до сих пор жива и благоденствует и, по слухам, спонсирует Хель. Осторожнее с этим. Среди богов имена слышны отчётливее.

\- Хорошо, усёк, - нетерпеливо выпалил Солейль. – Что от меня требуется? Мы можем работать по отдельности? Не уверен, что хочу пересекаться с этой девицей. Двадцати лет мало, чтобы отдохнуть от её истеричности.

\- Увы. Как работать, мы решим на совещании. Сначала её нужно уведомить об участии в данном предприятии. Поэтому пакуй чемоданы, Солейль – завтра мы летим в Бухарест.


	2. 2

Испепеляющая жара преследовала Солейля повсюду – дома, на прогулках, в путешествиях, на работе, которую он номинально выполнял, и отпускала только в офисе Змея. Стоило ему выйти обратно на улицу, она вновь стискивала его раскалёнными щипцами. От неё не было спасения, потому что она шла не снаружи, а изнутри. Лис подтачивал его; человеческое тело, даже усовершенствованное кровью Оленихи, не выдерживало его мощи, изменяясь под божественное чересчур медленно. Пак нашёптывал – утрами, днями, ночами, беспрестанно: «Отдайся, воссоединись со мной, и почувствуешь прохладу» - но Солейль не сдавался. Вот уж нет. Хель не попятилась перед Варварой, так и он не попятится перед Паком – лучше сдерёт с себя кожу или погрузится в азот. Или вдохнёт его в надежде вытравить настырного духа. Или наймёт экзорциста – «святой отец, я согрешил». Всегда есть средство.

Открытое окно на заднем сидении такси не помогало. Ветер бил в лицо, но не остужал. Солейль обмахивался буклетом, всученным ему какой-то девицей в аэропорте, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не сжевать его – желудок зудел, язык распух. Он хлестал воду литрами, но бесполезно: его лишь чуть не стошнило в уборной самолёта, в котором он сходил с ума без кондиционера. Таксист радостно балаболил, и Змей с удовольствием поддерживал беседу – первый от этого пребывал в дичайшем восторге, бурно жестикулировал, и Солейль едва не рявкнул: «Держи руль, урод!». Остановило только то, что таксист абсолютно не знал английского и тем более русского, а румынский Солейль не учил. Понимал – боги понимают все языки – но сказать ничего не мог.

Водитель – то ли цыган, то ли армянский эмигрант, чёрт их разберет – буквально проводил экскурсию по Бухаресту. Змей внимательно слушал, кивал, задавал вопросы, и тот отвечал на них так, словно закончил университет по специализации культурологии и являлся признанным экскурсоводам по румынским просторам. Он советовал посетить замок Брана, расписывал небесную красоту лесов и гор, чистоту рек и старинные улочки. Первоначальный посмеивался – конечно, он видывал Бухарест и в лучшие времена, - но не перебивал. Спустя несколько минут их голоса слились для Солейля в сплошной гул: он уткнулся в раму, опустил воспаленные веки и задремал, но очнулся, когда Змей спросил:

\- Вы клуб «Каларати» знаете?

Таксист всплеснул руками; машина опасно вильнула влево:

\- Как не знать! Популярное местечко, некоторых туристов прямо туда вожу! Можно сказать, местная достопримечательность! Говорят, владелица – молодая девчонка; лично мне сомнительно, не может девка такую махину держать! Пробиться туда трудно, клуб-то закрытый, частный, но у меня связи – я, знаете ли, имею, кхм, знакомства… и вот те, кто там был, божатся, что это не клуб даже, а скорее отель со всеми удобствами и красотами. Заплати за комнату – и блаженствуй в ней, сколько влезет. Один человек говорил: «Рай! Это Рай, Марко, Рай в самой плоти!». Ну, Рай ли не Рай, а посетители туда валят, как на Китайскую Стену. Правда, подробностей потом не разглашают… правило, видимо. Вас туда?

\- Да, нас туда.

Солейль стиснул челюсти. Нет, он не прочь был встретиться с Хель – интересно, в кого она превратилась, раз Змей ею так доволен, хотя всегда считал её бесперспективной страдалицей, - но то, что она превзошла его, раздражало. Шилом ввинчивалось меж лопаток. Он делал всё, чтобы покорить дух Лиса и добиться признания Первоначальных. Он должен был быть первым и, тем не менее, отставал и от Хель, и от Гери… она заработала уважение Змея, держа клуб и паразитируя на смертных, Гери завоевал симпатию Медведя, а через него – лояльность других Первоначальных. И только его, Солейля, попытки были как об стену горох. Ему хотелось посмотреть в глаза Хель и, возможно, увидеть в них причину. Или даже уловки, которые она изобрела – может, даже не одна, а в паре с Гери. После Развязки они весьма сдружились – не разлей вода.

Безликие шоссе мелькали в темноте. Солейль глотнул воздух, но он обжёг горло.

\- Хэй, молодой человек ещё живой? – засмеялся таксист. – Отпуск негоже начинать с головной боли!

Солейль приложил титаническое усилие, чтобы не открыть глаза и не зыркнуть на него так убийственно, как только был способен. К счастью, Змей его выручил:

\- У моего внука мигрень. У его отца, с другой родственной стороны, была дурная наследственность. Наркотики, курево, алкоголь – и в итоге…

«У его отца была дурная наследственность». Старый кобель, констатировал Змей. Какого хрена я не вышиб тебе мозги, когда была возможность. Тогда ты не намекал бы на то, что я ущербный, а?

Водитель, как пить дать, сочувствующе прикусил губы и похлопал «дедушку» по плечу. Отвратительно до тошноты.

Солейль вынул из кармана флягу и хлебнул виски – оно пламенем лизнуло пищевод и кое-как протрезвило. К пункту назначения он прибыл более или менее в ясном уме, хотя жара так и жрала его внутренности.

Дверь он в прямом смысле выбил. Водитель крикнул ему что-то – претензию, - но Солейль захлопнул её и отошёл на приличное расстояние – вокруг распространялась вонь и гниль, как в трущобах. В салоне Змей расплатился с мужчиной, наверняка накинув сверху порядочную сумму чаевых, и чинно выбрался нарушу, налегши на трость. Солейль бы выкурил сигарету – уже достал её из упаковки, - но Первоначальный указал на неонную вывеску. Чертыхнувшись, лис растоптал её и заковылял за ним – сегодня ноги едва не отнимались. Под кожей кололо, как после многочасового сна в одном положении, только сильнее в десять раз.

Вывеска была слишком яркой для мрачного уголка, где располагалось заведение. На этой улице словно давно никто не жил – чуть ли не комки пыли летают по дороге. Нет света в окнах, некоторые выбиты, подъезды разблокированы, и намёки на разумную жизнь – лишь в парочке кварталов отсюда. Солейль полагал, «Каларати» в плеяде кафе и ресторанов в центре, но нет – оно было пятном на чёрном фоне. Из-за дверей доносились басы, а у входа дежурили здоровые охранники. Всё как надо в клубе двадцать один плюс, если не считать смерти, обволакивающей его. Иначе окрестить эту неповторимую атмосферу одиночества, особенности, страха и запретной привлекательности было нельзя.

Рядом с амбалом, скрестившим лапы на груди, сидел здоровый чёрный пёс. Змей приблизился именно к нему, не к человеку, лишь поверхностно мазнувшим по ним взглядом. Зверь склонил голову набок и ощетинился.

\- Добрый вечер, Аид, - произнёс Змей. – Хель знает, что мы здесь. Пропусти нас, пожалуйста.

Призрачный Пёс клацнул острыми, смертельными клыками, которые не раз задирали врагов его хозяйки.

\- Конечно, мы подождём здесь. В любом случае, доблестный страж не даст нам ворваться в её владения.

Аида это рассмешило; чихнув, он зацарапался в дверь, и амбал открыл её. Солейль заподозрил, что он не человек – ни один человек не смирится с тем, что им командует собака. Кто именно, лис не определил – солнцезащитные очки скрывали главную примету: глаза.

Вышел из клуба уже не пёс, а мужчина в смокинге – тщательно причёсанный и чем-то напоминающий дворецкого. Он пожал Змею руку:

\- Прошу прощения за своё поведение, господин Змей. Моя хозяйка ожидает в своём кабинете. Я проведу вас к ней.

На Солейля он не обратил внимания, будто тот был жалкой тенью. Волосы на затылке лиса встали дыбом: нет, это ему не нравилось, решительно не нравилось. От года к году он словно таял и таял, так что вскоре рисковал раствориться в воздухе без напоминаний о себе. Разве к новому богу не должны испытывать большего любопытства? Какого чёрта его игнорируют?

К нему закралась идея сесть на ступеньках – так, чтобы Змей вошёл один. Заметит ли Первоначальный его пропажу? Вернётся ли или посчитает, что оно и проще? Но Солейль не был бы собой, если бы не юркнул за ним – интерес разрастался с каждой секундой, а музыка очаровывала, как пение сирен. Она просачивалась через щели, разбавляла обиду – он желал быть там, на танцполе, среди беззаботных людей, таких же, каким он был когда-то. Там ему не было бы дела до того, берёт ли его Змей с собой или нет, или ставят ли его Первоначальные хоть во что-нибудь. Музыка «Каларати» стирала сомнения, страдания и заботы и предлагала свободу – ту самую, о которой он грезил до того, как убил Пака.

Силуэты Аида и Змея расплылись в разноцветных огнях ледяных оттенков. Жара с треском рассыпалась, и Солейль впервые за долгие годы вдохнул полной грудью. Его ослепило, оглушило, музыка током распространилась по венам, воскресла в нём, и он открыл глаза, будто заново родившись. Какая-то девушка в кожаном белом комбинезоне пихнула его в бок и вручила бокал со странной, но ароматной жидкостью:

\- Добро пожаловать, новичок. Лови кайф. Да пребудет с тобой смерть!

Так вот что Змей имел в виду, говоря, что клуб – её храм… это было не просто «заведение». Это было убежище, где каждый мог обнаружить свой сорт безмятежности. В нём одинокий обретал компанию, уставший заряжался энергией, жизнелюб постигал сладость смерти, а будущий самоубийца влюблялся в жизнь. «Каларати» встряхивал всё внутри человека, перемешивал и создавал новые комбинации. Люди шли сюда не за расслаблением – или не только за ним. «Каларати» давал им толчок к принятию себя, срывал лишние покровы и маски. Здесь люди становились самими собой.

Они лежали на серебряных кроватях и курили кальян, созерцая пляски фонарей на потолке – голые, одетые, раскрашенные флуоресцентными красками и не тронутые кистью художника. Никто не ограничивал их. Кто-то танцевал между столами с высокими подставками для свечей, обнимался, целовался за барными стойками. Мужчины, женщины, все – с лицами, как у младенцев. Вспомнилась притча, которую Олениха читала ему перед сном: смерть ненавидят потому, что она обнажает правду. Когда кто-то умирает, перед тем, как его дух отходит в Царство Мёртвых, его лицо искажает то, что терзало его на протяжении всей жизни. Хель взывала к «истинной сущности», к невинности, с которой рождаются люди – посетители излучали младенческое спокойствие. И Солейль был почти уверен, что это не от приёма наркотиков. Потому что сам он сегодня ничего не принимал, но ему неудержимо, безумно хотелось засмеяться, прилечь и забыть, что он бог.

Психоделические мотивы окрашивали помещение в инфернальные, пробирающие до мозга костей тона. На постаментах извивались привлекательные девушки и юноши, облаченные в белые, серные и чёрные открытые костюмы; двое были связаны лентами, прикрепленными к подвешенному к потолку крюку. Глаза у них были мутные, поддернутые плёнкой – как, впрочем, и у всех тут.

\- Отличный дизайн, - прокомментировал Змей, проводя по щиколотке одной из танцовщиц.

\- Благодарю, - ответил Призрачный Пёс. – Хозяйка сама оформляла клуб. Помимо этого зала есть ещё одиннадцать, по количеству знаков Зодиака, плюс три десятка индивидуальных комнат. Имеется чёткое разграничение помещений для людей и _тех, кто пришёл с нерациональной части Вселенной_. Зоны, помеченные красным, недоступны для смертных, так как там собираются представители потенциально опасных для них видов. Некоторые номера ограждены магическим барьером, чтобы смертные случайно не забрели туда. Каждый _иной_ официально заключает с Хель сделку на соблюдение законов в «Каларати»; люди не несут такой ответственности, но им перечисляют правила, которые они не должны нарушать. Обычно дискомфорт никто никому не причиняет. «Каларати» - один из самых законопослушных и неконфликтных клубов Бухареста.

\- Надо будет заглянуть сюда на досуге, - сказал Солейль.

\- Мы примем вас, как почётного гостя, - пообещал Аид. – Хозяйка всегда благодушна, когда её старые знакомые из прошлой жизни делят с ней кров и оценивают её труды.

«Старые знакомые из прошлой жизни»? Таких не очень много: он, Змей, скитающийся по миру в шкуре старика Изенгрин да Гери… вряд ли кто-то из них выкроил бы неделю-другую для неё. Разве что…

\- Неужто Гери?

\- Да, господин Гери, - без труда уловил, о чём толкует лис, Аид. – Они с хозяйкой лучшие друзья.

Занятно. В школе они не шибко ладили: Хель раздражало, когда Гери маячил в поле её зрения, Гери придирался к ней из-за близости к его дражайшей возлюбленной. Табаки была камнем преткновения; наверное, её смерть разрушила преграды между ними. Или они не давали друг другу забывать о ней. А может, тоска и стала залогом их связи. Без разницы, что скрепляет их, каков мотив их дружбы – важно то, что Гери перенял мощь Первоначального Волка, а Хель не уступает по могуществу ни ему, Солейлю, ни Гери. Их союз… во что он выльется? Они ведь не восстанут против Первоначальных вдвоём, верно?..

\- Хорошая парочка. Колоритная, - усмехнулся Солейль. – Надеюсь, в постели он не называет её Табаки?

\- Хозяйка не спит с друзьями, - фыркнул Аид. – И вам мечтать не о чем, господин Лис. Не светит.

Солейль побагровел:

\- Да как ты…

Трость Змея красноречиво уперлась ему в живот, и Солейль прикусил язык, поклявшись проучить наглого слугу. Призрачные Псы – разумные, Призрачные Псы – самые верные и преданные слуги… под стать своим повелителям эти Призрачные Псы. Этот – такой же напыщенный, какой была она, и также не умеет прикусывать язык.

Аид, которого ни капли не колыхнула вспышка гнева Солейля, невозмутимо завернул за угол, в узкий тёмный коридор, освещённый крошечными красными фонариками. Жуткий коридор, в традициях фильмов ужасов нулевых и десятых. Музыка в нём звучала приглушённо, хаотично, и почему-то в ней звенел заливистый, злорадный хохот. Солейль встряхнул головой, и он исчез. Шаги тонули в ворсе алого ковра, словно забрызганного кровью. Тут не было ни дверей, ни подсвечников – точь-в-точь сектор лабиринта. Аид завернул снова, и там, аккурат в тупике, по бокам от которого ответвлялись ещё два зеркальных коридора, перед ними возникла массивная дубовая дверь. Призрачный Пёс постучал ровно три раза, с одинаковыми паузами, и изнутри безразлично разрешили:

\- Войдите.


	3. 3

Солейль помнил комнату Хель в том городе. Она была небольшой, тёмной, надёжно защищающей от солнечных лучей днём и возрождающей ночью. Там висели плотные шторы, превращающие её в маленький, замкнутый мир, который можно было наполнить сказкой при правильном расположении вещей. Освещала её настольная лампа, и это делало её настолько уютной и родной, что там хотелось остаться навечно. Хотя тогда Солейль не признал бы этого и под страхом смерти. Да и некогда ему было вдаваться в детали – следовало выкрасть у девчонки рисунок. Но потом, переехав в московскую квартиру, он часто вспоминал тот уголок. Даже пытался повторить – купил плед, намотал на карниз, но вместо ласкового полумрака получилась непроглядная тьма, как в старом хорроре. После его ещё долго занимал вопрос: как эта фригидная сука может создавать такую тёплую атмосферу? И почему не получается у него?

Кабинет Хель почти не отличался от той комнаты, зато контрастировал с ледяной отрешенностью клуба. Правда, ему всё равно удалось опровергнуть ожидания Солейля. Он представлял нечто в духе викторианской Англии, ведь Хель была стереотипна, но лицезрел кое-что иное: бордовые стены, ковёр, как огромное кровавое пятно, стол из красного дуба, чёрный кожаный диванчик и высокое кресло, - как в хорошем, дорогом публичном доме. Здесь не было окон, и свет свечей (ни единого электрического прибора, даже вместо компьютера – допотопная печатная машинка) играл на обоях, как красавица на арфе. В граммофоне вертелась пластинка с затяжным, хриплым негритянским голосом, и Хель в центре этого стояла, как модель, сошедшая с обложки журнала гангстерской эпохи.

Солейль даже не сразу понял, она ли это. Хель из его памяти была низкой, чуть пухлой, с растрепанными патлами и рыбьими карими глазами, без намёка на шарм или харизму. Истеричная, неуравновешенная, недалёкая стерва – вот кем она была, но женщину перед ним оскорбить язык бы не повернулся. Невысокая, но выигрывающая за счёт шпилек, тонких и острых, как стилеты; с короткой аккуратной стрижкой и египетской чёлкой до ресниц, алым маникюром и сигаретой в губах, обведённых насыщенной помадой. Красный пиджак под чёрные брюки и блузку. Женщине было около двадцати пяти, и она смотрела прямо, нахально, но тяжело и проницательно – и только благодаря этому взгляду (и еще, пожалуй, овалу лица) Солейль опознал в ней Хель. Абсолютно другую, незнакомую Хель, которой, верно, не грех было восхититься.

Она выдохнула дым, потушила сигарету и приблизилась к гостям – ровной, размеренной походкой, не семеня, как было свойственно ей двадцать лет назад.

\- Рада вас видеть, - сказала она, протягивая руку Змею. Змей пожал её и уважительно приподнял бровь: Хель, вестимо, была сильна не только в магии, но и физически. С Солейлем рукопожатие получилось куда проще: она уже заявила свои права и обозначила территорию, и надобность в демонстрации влияния отпала. – Аид, будь добр, оставь нас. Присаживайтесь.

Призрачный Пёс поклонился и удалился. Змей и Солейль сели на диван – удивительно гладкий, не протершийся и вычищенный; вряд ли Хель принимала большое количество клиентов. Её кабинет походил скорее на домашнее помещение, нежели рабочее – да и не зря одна из приоткрытых щелей обнажала кусок плитки, какой обычно устилают пол в ванной.

Возбуждение от клубного зала здесь растворилось, вызвав несвоевременное послевкусие: Солейля так и подмывало прикорнуть на плече Змея или свернуться клубочком, чтобы хорошенько подремать. Он так давно нормально не спал, так давно подсел на энергетики, чтобы бодрствовать как можно дольше, а тут было безопасно и тихо! Хель сядет за печатную машинку, и стук клавиш споёт ему колыбельную, а когда он заснёт, она встанет и накроет его одеялом, которое наверняка лежит в шкафу по древней традиции людей, помешанных на своей профессии…

Он едва не дал себе пощёчину. Что за бред лезет в голову! Прав был Змей: в самолёте стоило не материть превратности судьбы, а отдохнуть. Или хотя бы выпить больше виски. Или, напротив, меньше? 

Солейль нажал на переносицу, но веки по-прежнему слипались.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – осведомилась Хель. Прозвучало это так заурядно, что у Солейля стрельнуло под рёбрами: словно не разлучались они почти на четверть века, и она всегда была рядом, поддевала его и вставляла палки в колеса, иногда проявляя несвойственную ей доброту. Но почти четверть века имела место быть, и, чем чёрт не шутит – вдруг доброта стала её неотъемлемой чертой?

\- Да. Просто утомился с перелёта, - ответил он с канувшим в Лету желанием язвить.

\- Выпить? – предложила Хель.

\- Да.

Сервиз на стеклянном столике как раз состоял из трех бокалов и графина. Новая богиня смерти взяла графин за горлышко, и Солейля передернуло – такие когти, если сомкнутся на чьей-нибудь шее, всю жизнь высосут, и не различишь, кровь на них или лак. 

Это неправильно. Хель не должна быть такой.

Виски он выпил залпом; глотку опалило, перед глазами заплясали звёзды – пожалуй, сегодня он и для бога переборщил, - но образ Хель-не-Хель воображение отныне бередил не так рьяно. Если отвернуться или мысленно поставить на её место кого-нибудь другого, вполне выносимо.

Но красный пиджак!..

\- Итак, - Хель сомкнула пальцы в замок, - вы прибыли сюда оценить мой бизнес или потолковать по какому-то более важному делу?

Бразды переговоров взял на себя Змей – и слава ему, потому что зачатки реплик в сознании Солейля разбегались, как горные козы по гудку проезжающего мимо грузовика. Отсутствие духоты и давления изнутри дурманило; «Каларати» будто вытягивал из него Пака, и он чувствовал себя собой, собой и никем больше. И ему было почти плевать на то, что Хель глаз с него не сводит, пробирается в самую душу и как-то сочувствующе подливает ещё виски, к которому он не притронулся. Не потому что не хотел; выпей он ещё – разум отсалютовал бы на целый вечер, а впереди маячила работёнка.

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты знаешь Филина?

Хель делано пораженно поджала губы, дескать, неужели, вы – да ко мне, за помощью, к скромной бухарестской владелице клуба?

\- Понаслышке. Кто-то из моего поколения вряд ли знаком с ним, он ведь отшельник.

\- Отшельник или нет, но он Первоначальный, и уединение не освобождает его от обязанностей. Он вышел с нами на связь и сообщил о преграде, разрушить которую могут только те, у кого нет собственного культа. То есть, новые боги. На данный момент это ты, Солейль и Гери. И я хотел бы привлечь вас троих, чтобы уладить проблему в краткий срок.

\- В чём суть?

\- Филин обозревает район в Нью-Йорке. В последние пять лет в нём наметилась тревожная тенденция к увеличению числа сгинувших без вести и насильственных смертей. Расследование показало, что эпицентр исчезновений – отель «Египет». Попытки проникнуть туда провалились; он окружен полем с символами Первоначальных и почти всех богов, которым когда-либо поклонялись люди. У вас ещё нет личных символов, оно против вас бесполезно. Нужно, чтобы вы выяснили причину, по которой поле возведено, и кто сплел заклинание, а при необходимости – уничтожили его. Кто бы это ни был, он обладает огромным багажом знаний и навыков и может составить вам конкуренцию. Надеюсь, вы с Гери согласитесь. Это затрагивает не только Первоначальных, но и вас.

Хель хлебнула виски, едва поморщившись:

\- Подробности будут, только если я отвечу «да»?

Змей развёл руками:

\- Увы, конфиденциальность.

Хель хмыкнула и, как и в школе, натянула рукава пиджака до кончиков пальцев, но тут же спохватилась – со свитером это был зимний жест, но в официальной одежде причинял неудобство. Солейля это даже успокоило – это она. Та же зануда Ия. Только напялившая роскошные шмотки, приобретшая клуб, заделавшаяся в успешные боги и предприниматели и соответствующая своим должностям.

\- Что ж, я готова предоставить свои услуги, но на Гери не рассчитывайте.

Змей даже опешил:

\- Почему ты решаешь за него?

Тон Хель пресек возражения:

\- Потому что я могущественнее Гери и обязана оберегать его. Ваши аферы, Змей, никогда не заканчиваются положительно, и если я могу развлечься, ввязавшись в какую-либо из них, то Гери – нет. Он самый юный из новых богов. Мало того – он происходит от Первоначального Волка, что подразумевает некоторые… Сложности, которые меня обошли стороной в силу обстоятельств трансформации. Так как Изенгрин жив, его личность не подавляет, но его сила редкостно строптива, и пока он не будет контролировать её, мы с Медведем его из Сибири не выпустим, грянь хоть Апокалипсис.

Змей стиснул трость: ему никогда так грубо не отказывали. Будь Хель той школьницей, он бы её покарал; будь совсем неопытной богиней – сломал бы позвоночник и бросил регенерировать на какой-нибудь помойке. Но сейчас Хель была равна ему – не по силе, но по положению: среди десятков богов она являлась одной из единиц, кому перепадала человеческая вера – лекарство от всех божественных болезней. И не просто перепадала – воздух был налит ею, как апельсин – соком. В битве она бы проиграла Змею, однако на «политической» арене, вероятно, победила. И для обоих это не было секретом.

Солейль хихикнул:

\- Она тебя порвала. Поздравляю, Хель, ты, как раньше, пускаешь планы Первоначальных под откос!

Хель ехидно отсалютовала.

\- Ты объявляешь себя опекуном Гери?

\- Да. Всё, что касается его, проходит через меня. Я его меч и щит, если угодно. Учитывайте это. В нью-йоркский отель он не поедет.

Змей замялся. Солейль всё-таки взял стакан и осушил его. Хель кивнула на графин, мол, хочешь – бери ещё. Будь они за барной стойкой, лис решил бы, что она намерена его споить, но это была Хель, а их тошнило друг от друга, поэтому Солейль счёл это смехотворным. Но ещё виски плеснул. Когда колебания Первоначального её достали, она саркастически прокомментировала:

\- Не волнуйтесь, Змей. Я первая среди моих юных собратьев по успеваемости.

\- О, да, это точно. Даже твоя предшественница, которой всегда хватало пищи, прогрессировала не так быстро… Что ж, обойдёмся без Гери.

\- Продолжайте.

\- «Египет» построили в конце двадцатого века супруги Кэндалл, обычные, в общем-то, люди – полные надежд предприниматели, не утратившие веру в чудо и светлое будущее, несмотря на наличие двух детей и больных родителей. Они выкупили разваливающееся здание, перекроили его под отель, сделали ремонт – и вложения позже окупились, так как их создание было востребованным и даже популярным, особенно в первые годы: чистые комнаты, вежливые горничные, завтраки и ужины в номера. Несмотря на необразованность, миссис Кэндалл прекрасно управляла «Египтом», со многими постояльцами общалась после того, как те уезжали, завела постоянных клиентов. Однако спустя десять лет туда повадились наркоманы, пьяницы, которых выгнали из дома, и прочие отбросы, что существенно снизило посещаемость отеля. Упадок никак не прерывался, сколько бы раз Кэндаллы не вызывали полицию, сколько бы не разговаривали с женами алкоголиков и с самими наркоманами. В конце концов, чувствительная и влюблённая в «Египет» миссис Кэндалл, которую каждый скандал в его стенах ранил в самое сердце, совершила самоубийство – вышибла себе мозги в ванной. Мистер Кэндалл не выжил без дражайшей жены и скончался от горя спустя два года. К счастью, дети тогда уже повзрослели и уехали в Лос-Анджелес. Дочь, Марго, главенствует над мотелем, а сын, Джонас – директор школы. Что характерно, после этого наплыв наркоманов стал сущим паломничеством: на сегодняшний день «Египет» фактически притон. Полиция туда даже не суется – много опасных психов. И нынешний хозяин, говорят, такой же.

\- Не вижу мистики в пропажах и убийствах, - сказала Хель. – Если это притон, то всё прозаично донельзя: люди дохнут от передоза, более или менее адекватные засовывают их в мусорные баки, машины увозят на свалки, и труп днём с огнём не сыщешь. А убийства… Как только не поступишь пьяным и накуренным.

\- Ты права, и Филин утвердил бы эту версию, если бы не блок Первоначальных. Никто не может переступить порог «Египта» - ни я, ни Филин, ни Ворон, ни кто-либо ещё. Внутри здания находится амулет – он и проецирует поле. Филин расшифровал его: заклинание лишает доступа к отелю тех, чей символ включен в него. И, как я уже упоминал, именно поэтому мы обращаемся к вам.

\- Мы должны деактивировать амулет и пришить козла, который его использует, - сделал вывод Солейль.

\- Кратко и содержательно, - усмехнулась Хель. – Пришивать – в своём роде моя миссия. Но мне нужно время подготовиться. Дадите ночь на сборы? Я выделю вам комнаты на ночлег.

\- Конечно. Мне будет крайне, кхм, любопытно изучить твоё заведение.

Хель улыбнулась:

\- О, не смущайтесь. Все мои двери открыты для вас. Могу даже выписать вам пропуск в красную зону – там водятся прекрасные вампирши, которые с удовольствием послушают легенды о древних битвах. Некоторым из них уже за пару тысяч лет, но даже они для вас – дети. Им будет увлекательно. И они наконец-то отвяжутся от моих охранников.

Змей игриво завязал крепче узел на галстуке:

\- О, всегда рад составить компанию дамам! Выпишите пропуск, пожалуйста.

\- Солейлю тоже?

\- Да сдались мне твои бабы! – шикнул лис.

Хель чиркнула что-то на листе:

\- Хорошо. Тогда можешь в любой момент наведаться в гей-отсек – я предупрежу мальчиков, что ты придёшь. Они обслужат тебя по высшему разряду.

Прежде, чем Солейль остыл и придумал, чем парировать, Змей выкинул его в коридор и за шкирку поволок за собой. И слава богу – потому что таких хозяев лучше не сердить. Даже если когда-то они были твоими школьными недругами.


End file.
